Mercy
by tempest-storm
Summary: Ray and Kai are international kendo champions. While in Beycity they meet up with Max and a couple of the locals. Ray's found a new interest besides Kendo and Kai is lusting after Max. Ray/?, Kai/Max. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Beyblade characters. And I dedicate this story to YinYangWhiteTiger. I'll try and make this story of Ray as normal as possible!**

* * *

**Introductions**

* * *

Golden eys peered out from behind the white shirt of his mother's dress. Chubby little fists were hidden amongst their fold. He watched the adult fighting competition avidly.

A heavy hand came to rest on his black hair. He titled his head back to look at the hand's owner. A delighted grin lit up his tiny face.

"Daddy!" he squealed with delight. His father's normally serious face answered him with an amused smile.

"Hows it going my little tiger?" his father rumbled at him. He reached down and scooped the six year old into his arms. Chubby little arms were thrown around his neck enthusiastically.

"Ray's been watching the preliminaries with me. He's been waiting to see you compete." the soft melodious tones of his wife rolled over the pair.

He turned his head to look at his son. "You have huh?" he asked with amusment.

"Yes Daddy." the boy answered his father shyly. He rested his head on his fathers shoulder. A hand ruffled his hair gently causing him to giggle with delight. He lifted his head and looked into his fathers dark gold eyes. They sparkled with amusement. He smiled back and returned his head back to its former position.

His eyes wandered the large room. Crimson eyes locked with his. They narrowed and glared at him. Ray watched the owner curiously.

The boy who owned the crimson eyes wa taller than him. His hair was short and dark blue at the back and longer and grey at the front. His study of that boy only seemed to make him angrier because his face twisted into a scowl.

A deep chuckle interrupted their staring contest. The young boy looked up as did Ray. An older version of the angry boy stood there. The only difference between the two was that the dad's hair was completely grey.

Ray watched as the strange man knelt by his son and talked to him quietly. The boy nodded back suddenly subdued and trailed behind his father.

"Well, well, well. Li **and** Caliah Kon. Its certainly been awhile since we've last had the pleasure of your presence at the competition." the man said amiably.

"Joseff Hiwatari. It has been a long time." Li Kon said with a short laugh. They clapped arms together, shaking hands. Caliah smiled and bowed politely. Joseff returned the bow.

"And **who** is this youngster? He looks just like you Li." Joseff said with a laugh eying the small boy in Li's arms.

"This is my son Ray. Ray. I would like to introduce you to Mr Hiwatari. Say hello." Li said to his raven haired boy.

Ray turned towards the grey haired man and half bowed. "Hello mis-ter Hiw-a-ta-ri." he said shyly, briefly looking into an older pair of crimson eyes. Joseff laughed and ruffled his hair gently.

"Young Kai has definitely grown since the last time since I saw him." Li said with amusment. He knelt down and place Ray on his feet. Li offered a hand for Kai to shake. He looked up at his dad who nodded back.

"Hello Mr Kon." he said, politely shaking Li's hand. He ignored Ray who just watched curiously.

Li looked at Kai and then back at his son. "Kai. I would like to introduce you to my son Ray. He's the same age as you. Ray this is Kai. He is Mr Hiwatari's son. Say hello." he ordered gently.

Ray bowed politely before greeting the crimson eyed boy. "Hello Kai Hiwatari. I am Ray Kon. It is nice to meet you."

Kai answered back stiffly. "Hello Ray Kon." he bowed back politely.

Li, Joseff and Caliah shared an amused smile.

"_Hopefully they can be as good friends as we are Hiwatari." _Li said in English to his old friends.

* * *

**Hi! I'm baaaaaaaack. This is the beginning of another story thats been bothering me for the past couple of days. Hopefully now that its out of my system I can concentrate on Revelations. Btw – The next chapter WILL be up by tomorrow! :)**

**Do you like it? This is only the beginning. So please drop me a line or two and tell me what you think. Please. **

**Love Storm.**


	2. And so we meet

Disclaimer: I own none of the Beyblade characters

* * *

**Chapter One – And So We Meet**

* * *

Current International Under 25s kendo champion Ray Kon sat in the middle of his hotel room floor meditating. His long, raven black hair was wrapped tightly and his black bangs were held back by a red yin and yang headband. He wore a plain, white tunic and pants. His sword, Drigger, lay across his lap.

Today had been the first day of the world championship and what a day it had been! As expected he had won his way through to the next round, easily defeating his opponents. But what excited him the most was the new challengers he would face.

One in particular had caught his attention. He had moved with a skill and grace unrivalled by any. This fighter, number 36 from Japan, was smaller in stature than most and was also quite solid and wiry. Despite his size, his reflexes were lightning fast and this had helped him dispatch his adversary quite easily. When the mask had been removed, midnight blue locks had tumbled around his handsome face. A good sport, he had shaken his rivals hand with a charming smile. Sparkling brown eyes had locked with his, briefly causing a fluttering sensation to occur.

Ray quelled the excitement that rapidly welled up. Instead he focused on the other main competitor he would have to watch, his friend and rival, Kai Hiwatari. He had narrowly defeated Kai and Dranzer last year to take out the title.

A key rattled in the lock, interrupting his thoughts. He opened a golden eye as the door swung open to reveal the very object of his thoughts. Kai stood in the doorway while Dranzer was slung over his back.

"Meditating **again**?" his silky voice asked in bored tones. Crimson eyes rolled for dramatic effect.

"Grumpy **again**?" Ray replied, mouth twitching in the effort not to smile. He closed his eyes and ignored the snide remarks about his ancestors as he returned back to his meditation.

Kai was the same height, weight and build. He had short, grey and blue locks, and crimson eyes which were offset by pale skin. He was immensely strong and often won his bouts through pure strength. When this unusually didnt work, his agility was key in his victory.

Both would be very hard to beat. The grudge match between himself and Kai would definitely by an interesting one to see who would come out on top.

"So did you see Max?" Ray asked slyly as he opened an eye to monitor his friend's reaction.

The mention of the mischievous blonde haired fighter immediately caught the man's attention.

"No." Kai said sharply, eyes boring into him.

"Ahhh-well. He said to say hi. He might drop by later. I gave him our room number." Ray said calmly, closing his other eye. He smirked inwardly.

"What?" Kai asked in horrified tones. He placed Dranzer carefully on his night table.

"I invited Max up to our room for a catch up." Ray replied calmly. He opened both eyes when Kai passed him rapidly and slammed the bathroom door shut behind him. A huge smirk crossed his face. Revenge was going to be _sweet_.

* * *

ts

* * *

Tyson Granger wandered into the room he shared with his best friend and teammate, Max Tate. The towel he wore loosely wrapped aound his hips threatened to slip down the deeply tanned skin. His dark blue locks were still slightly damp from the shower and looked almost black.

"Hey Ty. I'm heading out to see a couple of old friends. Want to come with?" Max's voice was muffled. The blonde popped up from beside his bed. Bright blue eyes gazed at him mischievously. His blonde hair was messy and stood out at all angles. Max was taller than Tyson (like all of his teammates) and had a lithe build. His creamy skin was the envy of any girl and the blonde was considered quite the looker. Tyson sighed inwardly to himself. If only he was so lucky.

"Who?" Tyson asked, roughly grabbing out his favourite clothes, a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue tee.

"Oh. Kai and Ray." Max replied as he shrugged into a bright green tee.

"Who's Ray?" Tyson asked turning his attention momentarily from dressing to his friend.

"He's one of the Chinese fighters. He was the one in white." Max replied as he sat down on the bed and watched his best friend lazily.

"Max. They were **all** wearing white." Tyson pointed out as he pulled his tee over his head before turning to the slight blonde.

Max laughed sheepishly. "The one with the long hair with the white wrap."

"Is he friendlier than your mate Kai?" Tyson demanded.

"Kai's just the way he is Ty." Max said with a shrug. "Ray's pretty cool. Very laid back."

Tyson snorted. "I've known man-eating sharks to be friendlier than Kai." he said drily. Reaching for his brush he ran it through his unruly mane.

Max laughed. "You have'nt known him as long as I have dude. He's pretty cool once you get to know him. Enough about Kai. You coming or not?"

"Just give me a sec" Tyson said with a sigh as he tied his hair back.

* * *

ts

* * *

Kai paced the room. Ray just watched with amusement.

"You're going to wear a hole into the carpet." Ray noted quietly. Kai just scowled at him.

"If looks could kill." Ray just sighed. A knock at the door made them stop. Kai just gave the door a wide eyed look. Rolling his eyes, Ray moved gracefully from the bed and towards the door.

Kai made a dive for the bathroom to check that he was looking alright. This only caused Ray's smile to grow bigger. He opened the door and as he found himself looking at competitor number 36, his heart began to race.

* * *

**Hope you like.**

**Love Storm. :)**


	3. The beginning of Mischief

**Hey guys! This story has sort of been on hiatus. I am back in business and with the next couple of weeks a few updates are in order esp. with Revelations :D**

**Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Below is a snippet of the previous chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Kai paced the room. Ray just watched with amusement._

_"You're going to wear a hole into the carpet." Ray noted quietly. Kai just scowled at him._

_"If looks could kill." Ray just sighed. A knock at the door made them stop. Kai just gave the door a wide eyed look. Rolling his eyes, Ray moved gracefully from the bed and towards the door._

_Kai made a dive for the bathroom to check that he was looking alright. This only caused Ray's smile to grow bigger. He opened the door and as he found himself looking at competitor number 36, his heart began to race._

* * *

**Chapter Two - The beginning of Mishcief**

* * *

Ray stared at his newest rival gob smacked. '_What is __**he**__ doing here?_' he asked himself wildly, mouth suddenly dry.

Max stepped out from behind the Japanese boy and laughed. "Earth to Ray!"

"M-M-Max. How's it going?" he rasped quickly changing his gaze to his old friend.

Max gave him an amused look before he answered. "Great buddy. I don't think you've met my friend Tyson. Tyson this is Ray. Ray this is Tyson."

Tyson bowed politely to Ray. Ray returned the bow a tinge of red dusting his cheeks.

"Is Kai in?" Max asked breaking the strained silence between the two bladers.

"Yes. Sorry. Please come in." Ray said quickly trying to regain his normally calm and collected composure. He motioned for the others to enter the room before closing the door and staring at it thoroughly embarrassed by his behavior.

He turned in time to see Max give Kai an enthusiastic hug much to the older teen's embarrassment. A small smirk crossed the Japanese fighter Tyson's face. '_He knows!_' Ray realized. '_Oh this is going to be fun!_'

"Kai." The handsome youth gave a lazy two fingered salute. Ray studied him covertly, noticing the sword for the first time.

"Tyson." Kai replied coolly. He nodded politely to the younger man. Kai turned his attention back to Max and tugged lightly on the blonde's sword. Laughing he acquiesced and let the crimson eyed fighter take his beloved Draciel away and put it safely on the bed next to Dranzer. He flopped down on the bed and pulled Kai next to him. With a glance at his best friend he motioned slightly for Tyson to talk to Ray. Turning his attention back to Kai he gently tugged the older man down and started on the one topic that Kai would talk about. Dranzer.

***ts***

Tyson turned back shyly to the raven haired fighter. He felt slightly embarrassed. Normally he would be talking away loudly and trying to engage the new person in conversation so he could get to know him better but for some reason he felt tongue tied. Blushing slightly as those golden eyes studied him curiously, he looked down at his shoes.

***ts***

Ray studied Tyson curiously. He was a couple of inches shorter than Ray and beautifully tanned brown skin. For the brief time their eyes had locked, he had noticed a gorgeous chocolate in colour looking back at him. The midnight blue locks reached midway down his back. He had a solid build but had no ounce of fat on him. All muscle. The sword slung across his back looked like it was too long for this youngster to wield comfortably. He was curious to see this blade.

"May I?" he asked gesturing towards the aforementioned blade.

Tyson's head jerked up startled. Eyes wide he was looking at Ray nervously. He clutched at the sword almost protectively. Surprised Ray raised his hands defensively.

"Sorry." He said politely and turned his back on the blunette as he made his way to the bed and sat down. He pulled Drigger onto his lap and lightly stroked the sheathed blade before glancing through the bangs that had fallen to hide his face, to watch the younger man.

An embarrassed blush burned on Tyson's face. Hesitantly he came to the bed and perched on the edge of it. He pulled the blade from his back and tentatively offered it to the Chinese fighter.

"I'm sorry. It's just very precious to me and I don't often let people touch her." The bluenette said apologetically.

Ray looked up to study Tyson's earnest face. He realized the privilege he was been given to touch the blade. "Thank you." He replied and gently took the blade away. On the pommel of the hilt was a beautiful sapphire. It was the eye for the ornately carved dragon. The workmanship on the sword was remarkable. He pulled the sword slightly ignoring the hunched shoulders of his companion from its sheath and marveled at the blade. It was made of finely tempered steel that rippled showing the quality of the blade. He put the sword back in its sheath before handing it back to the nervous fighter.

"That is a magnificent sword." Ray told the bluenette who stroked the sword reverently.

"Yes. It is." Tyson agreed softly.

"May I ask how you came to hold this blade?" Ray asked curiously. He studied the man's face.

Tyson raised his chin challengingly. "I inherited from my grandfather. He was a master swordsman and taught me everything I know."

"What's her name?" Ray replied smoothly ignoring the challenge in the blunette's voice.

"Dragoon." Tyson replied reluctantly.

"This is Drigger. I was given him as gift last year." Ray said proudly giving the bluenette his sword. "He is a symbol of my clan. The White Tigers."

Like Tyson's Dragoon the pommel of the hilt had a precious sapphire. It was an unusual yellow in colour. A ferocious tiger was carved into the hilt. It seemed to glare at the younger man. He handed the blade back.

"It's beautiful." He answered softly glancing up shyly into the older man's face. The glow of pride that suffused Ray's face made him smile back in response.

"Thank you." Ray replied. He glanced over at Max and Kai and saw them deep in conversation. Kai's eyes glowed with the same enthusiasm as Max's. He gave a start. It was rare for Kai to hold a conversation with anyone and even rarer for a display of emotion to pass the tightly controlled fighter's guard.

"Wow. Wonders will never cease." The voice of his guest rang with amusement.

He looked back at the fighter with surprise. "How long have you know Kai for?" he asked curiously.

"18 months. You?" the blunette had seemed to gain a bit of confidence.

"18 years." He replied and watched awe fill those alluring chocolaty eyes.

"You've been friends with him for 18 years?" Tyson asked incredulously.

"Yes." Ray said laughingly. "He's not that bad once you get past the thorny exterior."

"Yeah. True." Tyson replied rolling his eyes. "It just takes awhile."

"Max is one of the very few who can get him to open up. I have no idea why though." Ray replied smoothly. He wasn't going to divulge Kai's interest in Max to this stranger even if he did know both of them well enough. Kai was his best friend plain and simple.

"Oh. I have a few ideas." Tyson answered slyly. He gave the black haired fighter a saucy wink. Ray stared back in surprise.

"Maybe it's time that we give them the push they need?" the blunette suggested with a small smirk.

Ray just stared at him dumbfounded.

***TS***

* * *

**The end...for now. Please let me know what you think. I am really open to suggestions on where to take this. Love to hear from you.**

**Love Storm**


	4. Studying your quarry

**Hey guys. The next chapter is finally here! Sorry it took so long i kind of had a bit of writer's block so I focused on my other stories. :)**

**I really hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

_"Max is one of the very few who can get him to open up. I have no idea why though." Ray replied smoothly. He wasn't going to divulge Kai's interest in Max to this stranger even if he did know both of them well enough. Kai was his best friend plain and simple._

_"Oh. I have a few ideas." Tyson answered slyly. He gave the black haired fighter a saucy wink. Ray stared back in surprise._

_"Maybe it's time that we give them the push they need?" the blunette suggested with a small smirk._

_Ray just stared at him dumbfounded._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three – Studying your quarry **

**

* * *

**

Max wandered out of the bathroom towelling his hair vigorously. He noticed the teams head coach was in deep discussion with Tyson. The DVD of Kai's bout caught his interest. Hiro, the team coach and Tyson's older brother, glanced at him before motioning him over.

"I want you two to study this tonight before lights out. If you both win your match's one of you will be versing Kai in the semis." Hiro ordered.

"But Hiro. What about the other competitors? Why are we only studying Kai? What about the champion?" Tyson objected strongly.

The older man turned his attention to his younger brother with a sharp glare. "Tyson. So far the competitors you have met have not been a challenge to either of you. When you hit the quarterfinals I will give you the DVD's of the challengers that you will face."

"As for the champion he doesn't compete till tomorrow. Max you have competed against Ray. I want you to discuss what you know and have seen with Tyson. The dinner for competitors starts between 6 and 8. There is a team meeting after dinner at 8 in boardroom one. I expect you both to be there. And Tyson. Don't overeat; if you do you will have a double training session for tomorrow." Hiro threatened as he left the room.

Tyson glared at the closed door. He said to Max sulkily. "Geez you'd think I was 12 or something."

Max just gave his friend a small smile. "Tyson. What happened at the National championships?"

Tyson scowled at him. "I made ONE little mistake. How was I supposed to know the match would get moved up a day earlier?"

Max just shook his head. Tyson had been very lucky to win that semi final match. He had been sluggish and gotten quite a few bruises from his older and stronger opponent, Brooklyn. Because of that defeat his brother/trainer had been very strict with him for the next couple of days watching him like a hawk much to Tyson's consternation.

"Ty. We have 15 minutes to get ready for dinner. We want to do it early – besides then we can discuss what you'll be facing with Ray."

"Me? I'll be lucky to get past Kai!" Tyson said sadly. "He's much better than I am."

"Don't sell yourself short Ty. You've improved immensely since that bout two years ago." Max said encouragingly. He wandered into the bathroom and put his towel back on the rail. He heard Tyson talking to him.

"What?" he asked as he walked back out of the bathroom.

"Nothing." Tyson said quietly, with a slightly sad look.

Max sighed. Tyson had been a bit down since just before they came to Tokyo for the competition and no one could work out why. He was usually so happy and exuberant.

"You ready to go buddy?" Max asked with a smile. He got a grunt of acknowledgment. He opened the door and herded Tyson out.

* * *

ts

* * *

Ray rolled his eyes at the snide comment Kai made. "Look. I know you don't like Lee or the rest of my team and they have done you the courtesy of not joining us for the meal. Do me the courtesy of not being rude about them." He said seriously to his sour companion.

Kai eyes Ray thoughtfully and then nodded. "Fine." He replied curtly.

Ray lazily had a spoonful of soup. "So. You saw Tyson and Max's matches. What did you think?"

"They have both improved tremendously. I saw that Tyson's older brother is the head coach. I feel sorry for him." Kai said with a shrug.

"Older brother?" Ray asked giving Kai a sharp look.

"You didn't see him? He looks almost identical to Tyson except he's a good few years older. That and he had a video camera attached to his face." Kai replied. "In fact, that's him there with the rest of their team."

Ray turned slightly to watch the rest of the Japanese team enter. A taller version of Tyson sat down at a table. His hair was longer and neat unlike his younger brother. His skin was a little paler and he was not as solid either. Next to him was a tall young man with messy orange hair. Piercing blue eyes studied the room quietly. Next to him sat a short geeky boy with big round glasses and long brown hair that hid most of his face. At the other end of the table was the youngest member of the group. A small red head with green eyes; he watched the door with a hawkish gaze.

"Do you know them?" Ray asked nodding towards the group.

"The one with orange hair is Brooklyn. Very good Kendo fighter. Almost beat Tyson in the semi finals at Nationals. The geeky one Kenny is a close friend of Tyson's and a member of the coaching team. And the shrimp is Daichi. He's too good for his age group so he was put in our grade. He can hold his own." Kai outlined quickly, inspecting his food with interest.

"Tell me a little bit more about this Tyson." Ray said sitting back and watching Kai.

Kai looked up and raised his eyebrow. He gave his friend a sly look. "He's single if that's what you mean.

Ray flushed with embarrassment. "No. But thanks for the heads up." He replied testily. He forgot how sharp Kai could be at times. "So is Max. You plan on asking him out anytime soon?"

Kai just glared. "None of your business Kon. Tyson's a really good fighter. He's been drilled in the art since he was 3 according to his grandfather. Last time I fought against him was two years ago and he was just recovering from a stay in hospital. Max told me afterwords that he had gotten a very bad case of pneumonia and he was there for over a month. His father even came home which is very unusual."

"You like him don't you?" Ray said with a little surprise.

"Hnnn. He's okay." Kai muttered spearing a piece of potato and eating slowly.

"He told me he had only known you for 18 months." Ray said when a memory suddenly popped up.

"We met 3 years ago. I only began to get to know him 18 months ago through Max. Because he was younger than me and in a lower grade I didn't have much to do with him. That and the fact his father banned him from competing till after he was 18." Kai replied.

"You know a bit about his family." Ray said a small glint of mischief gleamed in his eyes. "And for all this time I thought you were antisocial."

"His grandfather is one of the best masters in Japan. I didn't have a choice. That and the fact Max constantly tells me about him." Kai said irritably.

"Chill man. Speaking of Max and Tyson here they are now." Ray said lazily watching with amusement as Kai snapped to attention and watched their blonde friend avidly.

The pair were deep in discussion. The youngster from the Japanese team made to get up and approach them but a sharp word from Hiro had him sitting down and sulking.

* * *

ts

* * *

Tyson filled his plate and listened to Max talk about Ray and his fighting ability. The Chinese fighter could be almost considered the perfect fighter. He was reasonably tall, lean but with muscle and had the speed and power in abundance. He was intelligent and very good at strategies according to Max. Slightly depressed he followed Max to a small table for two and continued on his lecture about the raven haired man. He picked listlessly at his food.

Max noticed the fact that Tyson was playing with his food and stopped concerned. "Hey Ty. Are you feeling okay?"

"Huh?" Tyson looked up into worried blue eyes. He gave a weak smile. "I'm fine Maxie really. Just got a lot on my mind is all."

Max just looked. He knew something was wrong. Tyson loved food and the fact that he was playing with it rather than eating it meant that something was wrong. Not good.

"So. You've told me about Ray's fighting style. What about what he's like as a person?" Tyson asked to distract Max.

Max gave his friend a big smile. "Well. Ray is kind, sweet and a great cook!"

Tyson just looked at Max strangely. "Ummm...okay?"

"He's also not dating at the moment." Max said cheekily waggling his eyebrows at his friend.

Tyson blushed furiously. "So? What's that got to do with the price of milk?"

"Well. He's your type." Max said in a sing song voice.

Tyson closed his eyes and rubbed his hands across his face. "Ahh Max. How about you focus on asking out Kai before you try and set me up with his friend." He said patiently.

"But Ty. If you went out with Ray we could double date!" Max exclaimed excitedly.

"Be quiet." Tyson hissed. "Do you want the whole restaurant to hear?"

Max clapped his hand over his mouth blushing madly. "Sorry." He replied meekly. "But seriously. It would be soooo awesome!"

"Max. If Ray is as good as you say then he wouldn't be interested in someone like me, he'd probably go for someone like Brooklyn or even Hiro." Tyson said seriously.

"You don't know that Ty! You're a great person. You're just not able to see what everyone else sees. Even Kai likes you. It would be like pulling teeth to get him to admit it but he does. And that is saying something!" Max said with a decisive nod. "You know how much he dislikes people."

"Thanks Maxie." Tyson replied with a fake smile he shoved a fork of food in his mouth unenthusiastically.

"No really! You know that the day after tomorrow is a rest day for our division right?" Max asked bouncing up and down with his seat with excitement.

"Ye-es." Tyson said cautiously eyeballing his best friend with a growing sense of trepidation.

"Well. We are going to spend it with Kai and Ray so you can get to know him better." Max said with a brilliant smile.

Tyson just stared at Max dumbfounded.

"I know we will have to do morning training but I am pretty sure I can convince Hiro to let us off the arvo session." Max continued excitedly his eyes glowing with enthusiasm.

"One problem there Max. You've forgotten about their teams and what they might be doing for the day." Tyson pointed out with a little relief. The prospect of spending the day with Kai and Ray was nerve racking.

"Easily sorted." Max said airily.

"Have you finished?" Hiro's voice interrupted. Max and Tyson looked up startled. The younger blunette's face drained if colour. He prayed to anyone that would listen that his older brother hadn't heard any of their conversation after all he hadn't yet admitted to his older brother his carefully hidden secret...

"Yes." Max managed to choke out.

"Are you coming down with something Tate?" Hiro asked instantly concerned. "If you are I don't want you to give it to the rest of your teammates."

"Fine. You just startled me is all." Max said still a bit white.

"You have five minutes to make it to the boardroom before I give out penalty training." Hiro warned before sauntering off.

"That was close." Max whispered to Tyson.

"It will be even closer if we don't leave now." Tyson pointed out hastily.

* * *

ts

* * *

**So. What did you think? Reviews, ideas and constructive criticism are welcome. :)**

**Love Storm  
**


	5. Rendezvous

**Here's the next chapter. I would like to give a shout out to Fletty and Beyblade Community Project.  
**

* * *

_"You have five minutes to make it to the boardroom before I give out penalty training." Hiro warned before sauntering off._

_"That was close." Max whispered to Tyson._

_"It will be even closer if we don't leave now." Tyson pointed out hastily._

* * *

**Chapter Four – Rendezvous**

**

* * *

**

Tyson fidgeted nervously. He checked his phone quickly to reassure himself he was on time. During the 'team brief' he had received a text message from Kai. Worried as to what it might be he had quickly agreed to meet the older youth later that night.

It was a little before ten and half an hour after Hiro's stupid curfew. Tyson was concerned that his older brother would find out but Max had agreed to cover for him. He hadn't told Max who he was meeting and was wracked with guilt about it. So involved in his thoughts he didn't hear the light footfalls behind but jumped when a hand lightly touched his shoulder. He spun around to see Ray, not Kai.

He stared at the Chinese fighter confused. A small smile lit up Ray's face. "I didn't think you'd come." He said quietly.

"I-I thought it was Kai. He-he said it was an emergency." Tyson said embarrassed at his slight stutter.

"Sorry. I didn't have your number so I pinched Kai's phone. You did say you wanted to meet up so you could set up Max and Kai." Ray reminded Tyson with amusement. He studied the younger boy with interest.

"Y-yes." The blunette answered slowly. "I didn't think you took me seriously though."

A glint of mischief entered the raven haired man's eyes. He blew his bangs out of his face before answering. "Well. Your right its time they stopped tip toeing around each other. I want to help you."

Tyson gave Ray a sunny smile which he returned. Unbeknownst to the blunette it was a mixture of revenge for a prank the crimson eyed youth had played on him earlier that night and the desire to get to know Tyson better.

Tyson looked nervously around waiting for Hiro to appear out of know where. "Is there something wrong?" Ray asked noticing the wariness.

"Umm. It's just past curfew and Hiro, my coach, is very strict. Last time I did something stupid I had to do intensive 3 hour sessions everyday for six months." Tyson said shifting from foot to foot.

"Are you serious? You have a curfew?" Ray said trying not to laugh. "Kai wasn't kidding when he insinuated your brother was strict. I know a place close by that we can go. Coming?"

"He told you about Hiro?" Tyson asked as he followed the raven haired man.

"Not much. Just that he's your older brother and he feels sorry for you." Ray said looking sideways at Tyson. The blush that had been endearing to him was slowly starting to recede and the younger man was keeping his attention to the footpath. "Why doesn't he compete?"

"He injured himself quite badly a few years ago and he was told that he wouldn't be able to compete at an elite level. The institute jumped at the chance of having him being a coach and mentor to some of the younger fighters. He can still train but just not as intensely as he once did." Tyson said quietly remembering the hard decision that Hiro had had to make.

"That would be a hard sacrifice to make." Ray said sympathetically. Tyson flashed him a smile of gratitude. He could tell the younger man adored his older brother. "Why haven't I seen you on the circuit earlier?"

"Dad had agreed with Gramps that is was probably best not to let me compete till I was at least 16. They refused to explain why. Then Hiro hurt himself and they upped the age. I was so angry but they told me it was for my own good. My birthday was just after the cut off limit for the last championship so I had to wait until this one." Tyson said with increasing anger at the injustice of it all.

Ray saw how worked up he was getting and decided to change the subject. They were nearing their destination rapidly. "Sorry to change the subject but how did you meet Max?" Rask asked with curiosity.

"Purely by chance." Tyson said with a laugh. "One of the local bullies was picking on my buddy Kenny; the git took his laptop and bolted so I chased after him. I ran into Max and knocked him over. I helped him up, apologised and explained why I was wasn't paying much attention to where I was going. He was pretty pissed and helped me get the bastard in the end. We ended up becoming best friends and have been for almost five years now."

"Sounds like Max to get caught up in trying to fix a bully." Ray said with an amused laugh. "That's how Kai and I met him a long time ago. Kai was being his normal self and Max told him off. It impressed Kai no end that this younger kid stood up to him and wouldn't back down."

"Sounds like Maxie." Tyson said eyes sparkling with amusement finally relaxing. The entrance to the local park loomed above them. "We're going here?"

"There's something I want to show you." Ray said with an easy smile. He began to walk towards the lake much to Tyson's consternation.

"Do you have any ideas on how to set them up?" Tyson asked suddenly remembering the reason for the meeting.

Ray gave a sheepish laugh. "No. Not really..." he trailed off.

Tyson gave Ray a big smirk and replied teasingly. "Well it's probably for the best. If I do use plan A Kai will probably try and kill me."

"I dread to think. What is it?" Ray asked his curiosity piqued.

"Nope. I can't tell." Tyson said smirk getting bigger.

"And why not?" Ray asked slightly annoyed.

"Cause if I do tell you he will try and kill you too and then there will be no one to rescue me from the big bad Kai." Tyson replied fluttering his eyelashes at the raven haired boy.

Ray gave the youth a strange look to which Tyson blushed and laughed sheepishly. "You'll see." The blunette muttered embarrassed at his flirtatious behaviour.

All of a sudden a cheery little tune interrupted the awkward silence that had fallen. Tyson grabbed his phone out of his pocket and looked at it. He pressed the decline button when he saw Hiro's name. Ray gestured for him to follow him down to the edge of the lake.

Tyson looked around furtively to see if anyone was following them before joining the raven haired man at the edge. "This way." Ray breathed in his ear. A tug at his hand makes Tyson blush at the sudden contact but he managed to keep up with the Chinese fighter as he jumped from rock to rock to get to the island in the middle of the lake

After they reached the bank of the island Ray tugged his hand leading him into the trees out of sight of any passersby. He stumbled along behind fighting his way through the tangled mess until they entered a small clearing. Ray went to the middle and sat tugging Tyson down next to him. The raven haired youth slid down until he was lying on his back looking at the stars.

Once again Tyson's phone went off, much to his annoyance. Again it was Hiro. With a sudden impulse he turned the phone off and cautiously followed Ray's example looking at the sky. "Wow. This is beautiful." The blunette gasped upon seeing the view. "How'd you find it?"

Ray took his time before answering surreptitiously moving closer to the younger man. "By accident; we were here for the championships about 8 years ago and my coach said something that made me really angry so I ran off. I saw the stones and managed to jump them until I got here. When I am in Beycity I come here every time I need to centre myself."

Tyson said a soft oh. Ray inched closer until his arm gently brushed against the blunette's.

Tyson turned his head to look at Ray and noted an odd look in the golden eyes. All of a sudden a strange noise interrupted the spell that had fallen over them.

Ray sat up suddenly and pulled his phone out of his pocket Missed call. 'Kai?' he thought to himself as he unlocked the phone. Shaking his head at the strangeness of it Ray opened his contact list before his phone went off for a message. He opened the message quickly.

Kai: _Even though you used MY phone I thought I would warn you that Hiro is on the warpath and looking for Tyson. I suggest you come up with a good story. _

"It seems your brother has found out you are missing and has been asking around to see if anyone has seen you." Ray said looking down at the younger boy. Tyson pouted at him not wanting to leave just yet.

"Do we have to?" he whined giving the older boy a puppy dog look.

"Nice try. Unfortunately that doesn't work on me." Ray said with a small laugh. Rising gracefully to his feet he offered his hands to help the blunette up.

Tyson took the proffered hands but managed to stumble as he got to his feet blundering into Ray causing them to fall back. Tyson lay on top of Ray slightly dazed. Ray pushed him into a seated position with Tyson sprawled over his lap.

"Sorry." Tyson said thoroughly embarrassed managing to push himself up out of the raven haired man's lap.

"That's ok. I don't mind." Ray said quietly looking at Tyson intently.

Tyson look up, red faced and noticed the intense look he was being given. A hand brushed his hair away from his face. A mouth gently brushed against his.

A soft gasp escaped him before the hand cupped back of his head pulling him closer. Tyson shut his eyes entranced by the mouth moving gently against his. When a tongued probed against his lips he gave into the demand and opened his mouth. Ray's tongue explored his mouth, pushing lightly against his before continuing on. He moaned pulling away slightly to catch his breath.

He glanced shyly at Ray as he took a couple of deep breaths before leaning forward slightly and pressing his mouth back to Ray's. Ray smiled against Tyson's lips before cupping his hands around Tyson's face and pulling him deeper into the kiss. Leaning back he pulled Tyson down with him and gently rolled them so he was on top. He pulled away and began to trail kisses down the blunette's jaw and neck. He pulled Tyson's shirt away from his collarbone before sucking and nipping lightly at the salty skin. Tyson gasped for breath.

A strange noise interrupted the pair. Ray sat back moving to sit on his heels irritated at the sudden disruption. He pulled his phone out of his pocket; a strange number came up on the screen.

"What the hell." Ray snapped irritably. " 991? Who the hell is ringing me?"

Tyson sat up and pried the phone from Ray's grip and looked at the number with a frown. "How'd Hiro get your number?" he asked looking back at the Chinese fighter in confusion.

"That's your brother's number? Probably Max or Kai." Ray replied softly moving to kiss the corner of Tyson's mouth.

Tyson blushed wildly looking down at the phone. "You got a message." He said shyly handing back the phone.

Hiro: _If you are with or know where Tyson is please send him back to the hotel._

"I think it might be time to go back. I think he knows you're with me." Ray said looking up at Tyson. He got back to his feet and pulled Tyson in for a quick kiss.

"I think I should leave first. If he is nearby I don't want you to get into trouble. I know how to handle Hiro." Tyson said quietly looking down at his shoes. Ray tilted his head up and looked searchingly into his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked quietly.

"Of course. You have a bout."Tyson replied. Impulsively he leant in and brushed his mouth quickly against Ray's. "Good night."

"Good night." Ray said softly following Tyson to the edge of the trees. He watched as the younger boy jumped carefully from rock to rock making it safely to shore. With a smile on his face he went back to the little clearing and lay down again gazing at the stars. He hadn't meant to kiss Tyson just try to get to know him a little better. He closed his eyes remembering; the feel and taste of the blunette on his lips, it was addictive and he wanted more. His parents had told him that when he met that person he would _know_. And he knew - Tyson was the one.

* * *

ts

* * *

Tyson wandered back along the path in a daze thinking about the events that had just occurred. His face burned slightly at the memories.

"Where the hell have you been?" A voice snarled from behind him. Tyson spun around to the angry visage of Hiro. He shrunk back slightly before looking at his shoes.

"I'm sorry Hiro. I couldn't sleep so I decided to have a walk. It's been a bit overwhelming being here and I haven't been feeling very well." Tyson said shifting from foot to foot. He glanced up briefly before looking back at his shoes.

A hand pushed his hair back and pressed against his forehead and then his cheeks. He closed his eyes at the cool sensation. "You are a bit hot." Hiro said with a bit of concern.

Hiro gently grabbed his elbow pulling him back towards the hotel. Tyson looked back fleetingly before turning his attention back to the path.

"You can't just wander off like that Ty especially without anybody nearby. Somebody could have attacked you." Hiro scolded lightly. "Next time you feel like taking a walk let me know and I will go with you."

"Yes Hiro. Tyson replied meekly. He listened with half an ear to the lecture letting his mind return briefly to his encounter with Ray.

The bright lights of the hotel foyer blinded him temporarily but Hiro kept walking forcing him to follow. The elevator dinged as the doors open. A couple got in with them and Hiro fell silent refusing to continue the lecture in their presence. Tyson was glad for the short reprieve. He leaned back against the wall with his eyes closed.

When the doors opened on their floor Hiro shook him and he followed his older brother. Hiro opened his door and motion for Tyson to precede him. He trudged in and made his way his way to his bed pulling off his hoodie and chucking it on his suitcase. He ignored the disapproving noise his older brother made as he pulled off his shoes and socks.

Picking up his old shirt and shorts he wandered into the bathroom and changed as he listened to Max and Hiro. Chucking his clothes in the basket he had bought opened the door and moved back into the bedroom. He quickly walked over to his bed and slid in.

"I expect to see you at training tomorrow morning unless you are really sick." Hiro said warningly. "If you are not feeling well Max will get me and I will judge whether you will train."

'Hiro hadn't totally bought his story from those remarks.' Tyson thought nodding.

"Good night." Hiro said curtly as he left turning the lights out behind him.

"Where were you?" Max hissed a couple of minutes later.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Tyson whispered back. "Hiro might still be out there."

Turning on his side a silly smile enveloped his face; he let his mind drift back over his first real kiss.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter - its a little different I know and maybe going a little fast but all will be explained in the next few chapters and you will get to see a little more Max and Kai. :)**

**Constructive criticism, suggestions and reviews are welcome.**

**Lots of love**

**Storm**

**p.s. Rating has been changed for future chapters.  
**


	6. Confessions

**FINALLY - managed to update. I want to give a shout out to driger and again to Fletty. Thanks for all the help and inspiration to keep me going. :)**

* * *

_"Where were you?" Max hissed a couple of minutes later._

_"I'll tell you tomorrow." Tyson whispered back. "Hiro might still be out there."_

_Turning on his side a silly smile enveloped his face; he let his mind drift back over his first real kiss._

* * *

**Chapter Five - Confessions**

* * *

Tyson was woken up by the sound of his mobile going off. With a groan, he rolled over and checked it sleepily. He pulled a face when he saw Hiro's number. His eyes began to droop when a hand shook his shoulder. Blearily, he looked up to see Max's concerned face.

"What's up, buddy?" he asked tiredly, lying there.

"Tyson, we need to go down and eat. Training starts in just over 2 hours! C'mon, you can also tell me what happened last night, like you promised," Max said, his big, blue eyes pleading with him.

"Fine," he grumbled, staggering out of bed. He grabbed some training clothes and stumbled towards the shower, calling over his shoulder, "So what's the schedule like today? Any changes?"

"Breakfast; training for three hours; lunch; the first lot of the Second-Round bouts. Then two more hours of training after the rounds have finished, and we go for dinner," Max called out, loudly, through the door. He heard with amusement the sound of irritated mutters. The blonde's phone went off and he looked at it.

Kai: _How's sleeping beauty?_

Max gave a snort of laughter before replying.

Max: _Grumbling about having to get up early and train. Same old. Do you know what happened last night with Ty?_

Max put his phone aside and began to gather all of his practise gear together, neatly packing it away into his bag. Halfway through the process, his phone went off again. He paused momentarily to look at it.

Kai: _No. Ray is not being very helpful on that matter._

Max raised an eyebrow at that comment. So Tyson was with Ray. Hmmm. Interesting.

Max: _Well that's more than I knew. Text you back if I manage to get anything more out of him. :)_

He sent the text and continued with his packing. As an afterthought, he went to Tyson's gear and began to sort through the mess for the day's necessities. With a sigh at his friend's disorganised mess, he began to sift through everything. As he began to put Tyson's gear into his training bag, he heard the water shut off and Tyson staggering out of the shower. Less than two minutes later, the blunette came out of the bathroom with a dreamy look on his face.

"Tyson?" he asked with amusement.

The blunette looked at him quizzically. "Max?" he asked.

"Okay... spill!" Max demanded. Tyson looked at him with a pleading look.

"Can't we eat first, Maxie? You know how I get when I haven't eaten," he said with a whine in his voice. Puppy dog eyes made Max relent a little. He rolled his eyes dramatically at the blunette, who retaliated by poking out his tongue. With a laugh, Max scooped up the room key and ushered his friend out the door.

Less than five minutes later, they were seated in the hotel restaurant, tucking into heaped plates of food. Brooklyn wandered over with a yawn. "Ready to put your nose to the grindstone, guys?" he asked, picking up his fork.

Tyson just gave him a look while still inhaling his food. Max nodded in the affirmative. "Just need to pick up our bags from our room after we finish here. You?"

"Yeah, same. Daichi's in the bad books with Hiro at the moment. Not quite sure of the reason yet, but I'm quite sure the Chief will let us know later," Brooklyn answered with a shrug. With single-minded intensity, the boys all returned their attention to their food, ignoring everyone else around them.

Tyson sat back in his chair after finishing his last mouthful and noticed that Kai was suddenly there, looking at him weirdly. Confused, he looked at the older man and then realised that Ray was also there, standing beside him. The raven haired Chinese fighter flashed him a lazy smile, which he shyly returned.

"Know him?" Brooklyn asked quietly into his ear. Tyson turned to see his older teammate only inches from his face. He jerked away, a little surprised. Aqua eyes regarded him with a hint of amusement.

"Yeah," Tyson answered tersely, looking at Ray. His new friend's face had gone blank and suddenly watched the pair of them studiously, like a tiger ready to pounce.

"World Champ. Smooth fighter. Fast. Intelligent, and knows how to strike the right blow at the right time. Doesn't waste any energy unnecessarily," Brooklyn stated from his knowledge, watching Kai and Ray with interest.

"You know him?" the blunette asked curiously.

"Not personally. I had to withdraw from my bout with him at the last championship after I injured myself during training. I've since had two years to study his actions and bouts. I will win this next round," He replied, confidently. Tyson glanced back towards Ray with a slightly worried look. The orange haired fighter nudged him lightly.

"So…what are your plans for this evening?" Brooklyn asked him with a slightly raised eyebrow. Tyson blinked a couple of times, as he tried to assess the statement.

"Ahhh. M-meeting up with some friends from the o-other teams," Tyson answered, looking down to hide his embarrassment. A hand gently clasped his knee. He jumped in surprise, trying to fight back an oncoming blush. He sent a pleading look to his best friend.

Max knew something was wrong and tried to diffuse the situation hurriedly. "C'mon, Ty... we need to get our stuff for the practise match!"

Hiro then chose that moment to walk in, and upon seeing the red-faced Tyson, immediately made a detour towards their table. "Come with me," he said quietly, giving the blunette a stern look.

Tyson jumped up like a shot, extremely glad to be away from the sudden, uncomfortable situation that his teammate had put him in. He followed Hiro meekly into a small area. His brother studied him with a hint of concern. Gently, he placed a hand on his brother's burning cheeks and forehead, noting the heat.

"I want you to go back to your room and sleep. Once it is lunchtime, I will come and get you. I want you to see the bouts this afternoon and if you are still feeling unwell you will only be doing light training. You have been working really hard for the last 6 months and it won't hurt to rest you for your matches," Hiro said thoughtfully. Tyson looked up at his brother, and mumbled a quiet thankyou.

His brother motioned for Tyson to precede him into the hotel lift. Max chose that moment to walk out of the restaurant. "Max; you have forty-five minutes until I see you in the training area. Tyson will be resting, as he is feeling unwell."

Brooklyn sauntered past them, which made the younger blunette's face flush a ripe red again. He averted his eyes to his shoes and meekly followed Max when the blonde tugged on his arm. Hiro delayed the orange haired fighter to discuss the training schedule, while the two made their escape. With his back turned, the older blunette didn't see Kai or Ray, following the pair into the lift.

* * *

ts

* * *

Tyson was tired and after entering the lift, he lent back against the cold metal and closed his eyes. He jerked violently when he felt someone brush against him. He turned to look at the interloper and fell into liquid gold eyes. Once again embarrassed, he looked away shyly and saw Max and Kai sniggering at him.

He glared back at them, and then jumped slightly when Ray, who was pressed against him, took his hand. Shyly. he looked back at Ray, flushing an even riper red. He was given an amused smirk.

"You okay? You look a bit flushed," Ray teased. That caused muffled laughter from his so-called friend and his rival.

"F-f-fine," He stammered back, cursing his inept tongue. He shot another glare at the pair behind Ray and opened his mouth to scold them, when the lift door dinged.

"This is our floor... see you later," Ray said with good natured amusement, giving Tyson's hand a final squeeze before walking out. Max gave Kai a friendly clap on the back, before turning back to Tyson when the doors had closed.

"Not a word, Maxie," Tyson said, with a mulish look. He stomped out of the lift when the doors re-opened on their floor, leading the way to their room. He was glad that he was to have a rest from training this morning; then he could work out what the hell was happening!

After they had bundled into the room, the blonde turned an accusatory look on the blunette. "You promised, Ty!" he said reproachfully. Tyson kicked off his shoes and clambered into his bed. He looked at Max with a shy look.

"I got a message from Kai last night. It said there was an emergency and that he needed to talk to me about something. I was really worried, because normally he would need to talk to you, not me. So I went down to see him, but it was Ray. He'd pinched Kai's phone, to text me. We walked off to the park near Summerset road. He showed me how to get to the little island there. We talked, and..."

"And?" Max enquired.

"-and ended up kissing." Tyson said bashfully, watching his best friend.

Max just gave a broad smile, blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "Are you serious?" the blonde asked, excitedly. When Tyson nodded, red-faced, the blonde glomped him. After a few minutes, the hug turned into good-natured wrestling, after the blonde made some suggestive comments. After Tyson managed to push him off his bed, his younger friend picked himself up and jauntily perched himself back on the bed again.

"So what was going on with you and Brooklyn, then? I've never seen you so uncomfortable," Max said, studying his friend's face.

"I think he was hitting on me," Tyson said, with a confused look. "He asked me what I was doing later and then put his hand on my knee. I could have been completely misreading everything, but I'm not sure anymore."

Max just gave him a thoughtful look, but was interrupted from replying by a knock at the door. The door beeped as Hiro swiped his access card and entered the room. "_You_ are supposed to be sleeping," he growled at the blunette. "Max: training room, now."

Max scooped up his gear and scuttled out the door. Hiro gave his brother a measuring look. "I will be back in three hours. I'll expect to see you sleeping."

Tyson nodded his understanding and watched Hiro leave. With a patient sigh, he slid back into his bed, enjoying the comfort. His eyes soon began to droop despite his best efforts, and he fell asleep.

* * *

**So another chapter done and dusted. Since I will finally have time off for Christmas I will ****definitely** adding a little more to the next chapter. **Hope you enjoy reading it. And please review. I love hearing people's suggestions and ideas for new chapters especially if it is constructive.**

**Lots of love**

**Storm**


	7. More Mischief

**Thanks to Fai Senri and latdh1  
**

* * *

_Hiro gave his brother a measuring look. "I will be back in 3 hours. I except to see you sleeping."_

_Tyson nodded his understanding and watched Hiro leave. With a patient sigh he slid back into his bed enjoying the comfort. His eyes began to droop despite his best efforts and he fell asleep._

* * *

**Chapter Six – More Mischief**

* * *

Tyson sat on the edge of Kai's bed nervously. The crimson eyed man watched him with a smug smirk on his face. Tala one of Kai's team mates and close friends had slung an arm around the blunette's shoulders much to his discomfit. The red head knew how much it was flustering him and seemed to be taking great pleasure in his actions. Ray and Max were talking quietly off to the side with some of the Chinese team. A young woman named Mariah and her older brother Lee as well as the some members of the Russian team Spencer, Ian and Bryan.

"Sooo. Tyson." Tala said quietly in to his ear making him jump. The blunette gave the older man a sideways look. He didn't notice Ray sudden awareness and stiff posture at the Russian's actions but the red head did.

"I heard you got up close and personal with pretty boy over there. And here I was secretly hoping to sweep you off your feet." The red head said teasingly. He flashed the jealous looking Ray a wide smirk as he traced a finger down the other side of Tyson's face. The blunette shifted away from the touch.

"Oh. Don't be like that." Tala teased mischievously. Kai got off the bed and fetched a couple of drinks. With a careless grace he flopped back onto the bed passing them each a bottle.

"Is this alcoholic?" Tyson asked looking at the drink dubiously.

"No." Kai lied neatly. "It's cider."

"Oh..." Tyson said. He missed the smirks that the two Russian's shared before taking a cautious sip. He blinked with surprise enjoying the taste.

"It's nice. Thanks." The blunette said taking another sip. He was surprised at the flood of warmth and glanced up into golden eyes.

Max followed Ray's gaze after a lull in the conversation and spied Kai and Tala's smirks. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Oh shit.' He thought to himself.

"You might want to rescue Ty." He said quietly into Ray's ear. "They are trying to get him drunk again."

"Drunk again?" Ray asked pulling Max off to the side of the group. "Dare I ask?"

"We visited Kai and Tala in Russia last winter. It was quite cold, minus 20 degrees Celsius and he complained one time too many. I had gone out with Bryan and Spencer to get something from the shops and they gave him a 'special' drink that would warm him up. They gave him home made vodka and kept pushing it on him. You know what I am like when I am on a sugar high? Well Tyson is ten times worse. Some of the stuff they managed to convince him to do... And man the hang over the next morning? He was sick for three days after that." Max explained. "While he is a lot of fun drunk; it is not something I want to experience again."

Ray flicked his gaze over to Kai and saw his friend was watching him like a hawk. The Russian gave his friend a smug smile. Max just rolled his eyes and turned back to the small group. Ray took this as his cue to rescue the hapless Tyson and wandered over. Kai pointed a lazily towards the bar fridge which Ray promptly ignored.

Rolling his eyes the Russian got off the bed letting Ray have his place next to Tyson. Kai then walked over to Max and pulled him aside. Ray and Tyson shared a small smile at the older man's actions. Tala snorted. "Still hasn't asked him out I take it?" he said with a drawl.

Tyson gave the red head a look. Tala laughed and gave the blunette a flirtatious smile. "Maybe we should get them drunk and lock them in a wardrobe or something."

Ray smothered a laugh at the image that popped into his head. Tyson looked down and bit his lip. "Good luck trying to get him drunk." He muttered before taking a gulp of his drink.

"It's not as hard as you think Ty." Tala said charmingly. Slowly he let his arm slide down the blunette's shoulders and come to a rest at his hip. Leaning behind Tyson he gave Ray a challenging smile. The Chinese swordsman smirked back shifting closer. Suddenly he grabbed pale fingers and bent them back all the while the cheerful expression never left his face.

Tala shifted uncomfortably as the pressure was increased until finally he cursed at Ray. Once his fingers were released he pulled his abused hand to his chest and shot him a glare. Ray just gave the red head a triumphant smirk. Tyson pointedly ignored the pair and concentrated on his drink instead.

"So. Enjoy the bouts this afternoon Ty?" Tala asked cheekily brushing a hand against Tyson's thigh. The blunette shifted his leg away without looking at the red head. He took another swig from his drink and continued to watch Max and Kai interact thoughtfully.

"Yes." Tyson replied curtly. Max looked away from his conversation towards the blunette and blushed at the smirk and arched eyebrow that was shot at him.

Tyson looked away when a firm hand was placed on the small of his back. He looked up into the possessive gaze of Ray and promptly blushed. Not to be outdone Tala openly placed a hand on the younger fighter's thigh. Without realising the trio had attracted the attention of their team mates and friends. Ray's team mates watched hiding their amusement well. Tala's team were plainly enjoying the little exchange. Kai had a smirk on his face.

A knock on the door caught everyone's attention. The power play between Tala and Ray stopped as Max opened the door. Lounging in the frame was Brooklyn and next to him was a very uncomfortable Kenny. Spying the trio on the bed made the oldest member of the Japanese team straighten; a strange look flashed across his face before it was hidden behind a careful mask.

Max and Tyson shared an uneasy glance. Sensing the sudden shift in mood Tala tapped Ray's hand and shot him a look. The Chinese fighter nodded sharply and the red head took the cue. "Tyson; want another cider?" Tala whispered in the blunette's ear. Chocolate brown eyes looked at him radiating concern.

"I have some in my room. Ray and I are going to get some. Want to come with?" he continued. The relieved look that crossed Tyson's face briefly made him smile.

"We are going for a breath of fresh air. Be back soon." He said with a coy smile at Kai. His friend rolled his eyes at him as he sauntered past. Tyson placed his empty bottle in the bin before exiting the room with Ray close behind him. Max shut the door preventing their team captain from following the three.

Tala slung a friendly arm around Tyson's shoulders shooting Ray a challenging look. He all but dragged the blunette along the corridor. Ray paced beside them ignoring the blatant attempts to gain another rise out of him. Unusually the red head pressed the button for the lift to go down. Confused Tyson gave him a strange look.

"Trust me. You two go into the stair well and wait there." Tala said quietly. Obeying the pair entered the stairs and waited. Tyson opened his mouth to say something but Ray placed a hand over the younger man's mouth and shook his head. The blunette nodded his head to show he understood.

Ray released his hand and placed his mouth directly against Tyson's ear. "He is acting as a decoy." He whispered before brushing a mouth seductively against his earlobe. Tyson shifted slightly causing Ray to grin. He pinned the younger man to the wall and traced his way down the exposed neck. Tyson bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning out loud and giving them away.

Tala walked quietly up the stairs and spotted the pair. He rolled his eyes when he saw the pair wrapped around one another, completely oblivious to their surroundings. He heard the ding of the lift from the floor below.

"Really?" he drawled. The pair sprang apart; Ray looked startled while Tyson sported a look of embarrassment mixed with guilt.

Tala smirked at Ray before resuming flirting with Tyson. "He is on the way downstairs. I sent the lift down every floor. Now...about that drink. My room is on the next floor up. You coming?" he said shooting the Japanese fighter a coy look.

Tyson looked at his watch before shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. "Curfew?" Ray asked noting the anxious behaviour.

"Yep." Tyson said with a defeated sigh.

"So how about we take it to your room instead?" Tala said smirk widening.

Tyson blinked confused. The red head took pity on him. "Hiro stated that you had to be in your room. He didn't say that you couldn't have company."

"How do you know that?" Ray said with interest.

"I hear things." Tala said evasively.

"You eavesdrop." Ray said with amusement.

"Potatoe Potato." Tala said with a yawn. He returned his attention to the blunette and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you want to?" Tyson asked flustered.

"Of course." Tala said hooking an arm through his. Ray rolled his eyes and followed as the red headed Russian dragged Tyson up the two flights of stairs.

He bit back his amusement as Tala peered out the door looking for Brooklyn. Seeing the fighter wasn't there Tala dragged Tyson out into the hallway with Ray sauntering along behind them.

Tyson opened the room and with a sigh of relief toed of his shoes and collapsed on his bed. Ray sat close next to him with Tala making himself comfortable at its end.

"Didn't you two only meet two days ago?" Tala asked looking at Tyson with his piercing blue eyes.

"Ye-es." Tyson said dragging out the word uneasily. He lowered his head to study the quilt letting his fringe cover his face and hide it from the intuitive Russian.

"Your point?" Ray asked coolly. Golden eyes challenged ice blue.

"You two are moving fast for people who have only just met." Tala said all traces of mischief gone.

"What?" Tyson asked confused. He traced the pattern on the bedspread as he assessed the statement.

"You have gone from not knowing each other to acting like a horny couple." Tala said carelessly.

Tyson looked up startled. He shot Ray an uneasy look before studying the Russian. "Horny?" he repeated.

Ray shook his head. "You never were one to beat around the bush." He said with an amused laugh.

"I love to shock people." Tala said with an evil sounding laugh. Tyson gave him a weak smile in return.

"No one has interested me like Tyson has. I find it hard to control myself when I am near him." Ray said shooting the quiet blunette a heated look. Tyson looked at him and promptly blushed. Tala chortled at the exchange.

"He is ... _special_. I'll give you that." Tala said laughing as he ducked under the pillow that was thrown at him. Tyson glowered and moved towards the red head. Ray placed a restraining hand on Tyson's clenched fist. The tension seemed to drain out of the younger man at the touch.

A knock at the door was the only warning they had before the door opened to reveal Hiro. He looked surprised to see Tyson there especially with company. The older man studied the Russian and Chinese fighter quietly. "Ray Kon. Tala Ivanov." He said coolly acknowledging each of them in turn.

The pair returned the 'greeting' with a polite bow of the head. "Hiro."

"I was coming to tell you that the organisers have given your division a 'rest' day. Max has approached me and asked for me to allow the team to spend it on team building. We will discuss it further at the team meeting tomorrow." Hiro said calmly. Tala and Ray shot each other a look at the good news.

"You have a bout tomorrow." Hiro said giving his younger brother a meaningful look. "Good night."

Tala took the not so subtle hint giving the pair a wave and a goodbye punctuated with a fake yawn deliberately shutting the door behind him. Hiro gave the young Russian a heated glare and was met with a bland smile. Max chose that moment to walk into the hallway from the safety of the lift escorted by Kai.

Knowing his time was limited Ray snaked a hand out and grabbed Tyson's. Leaning forward he kissed the blunette gently on the lips before sliding off the bed reluctantly. "He is right. I am taking it a bit fast." Ray said with a small sigh rubbing the back of his head.

Tyson bounced to his feet and gave the Chinese blader a return kiss. "I will let you know when I find it too fast." The blunette said with a challenge in his eyes. Ray started a little at the look in the younger man's eyes.

The swipe of the card and the creak of the door interrupted them. Looking up they could both hear Kai baiting Hiro in the hallway. Max entered with a sigh.

"Hey Ray!" he said with surprise.

"Night Max. Good night Tyson." Ray said with an amused smile. "I better go rescue your brother from Kai's caustic tongue."

Max and Tyson held in the laughter until the door closed. After a few minutes the pair managed to get themselves under control. Max gave him an assessing look before opening his mouth.

"Just so you know Brooklyn's nose is a bit out of joint that you disappeared." The blonde said with a warning before grabbing his night clothes and heading into the bathroom. With a sigh Tyson quickly stripped and pulled his own pyjamas on.

"You decent?" Max asked only entering after an affirmative from the distracted blunette. "You okay buddy?"

"I'm fine. Just tired." Tyson replied with a shrug before sliding into his bed. Max turned the lights out before murmuring a sleepy goodnight which the blunette returned. He settled back onto his bed and let his thoughts run wild trying sort out the events from the past couple of days.

* * *

**Sorry for the length of time it has taken me to update. Please review... :)  
**

**Hope you all have a wonderful New Years. Stay safe!  
**

**Love Storm xox**


End file.
